I Love You, Goodbye
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Sometimes saying I Love You, is like saying Goodbye...I Love you Naruto-kun, Goodbye... Oneshoot... DLDR!


**Disclaimer: NARUTO and All characters belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story not mine, just republish in my account.**

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

**Wish I could be the one, the one who could give you love  
The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you that I'll always stay with you  
But baby, that's not me.**

* * *

Kau terdiam menatap wajahnya. Perlahan jari-jari tanganmu bergerak untuk membelai pipinya. Kau tahu... Kau menyadari bahwa kau sudah terjerat dalam pelukannya. Kau benar-benar merasa aman dan nyaman dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya... Namun kau tahu bahwa perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ada…. layaknya dirimu yang seharusnya tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Tanpa kau sadari, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata _amethyst_ milikmu. Sejenak kau mendengar erangan halus yang keluar di sela-sela tidurnya, namun kedua matanya tetap tertutup rapat.

Kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk datang ke sini. Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini sekarang... Namun mengapa kau memilih untuk berada di sini ... Di kamarnya... dan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kau selalu berharap, selama perjalanan hidupmu kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya, sekalipun kini menjadi suatu kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Kau ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa perasaanmu untuk dirinya tidak akan pernah cukup... Ia pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik… Atau mungkin… Orang yang mampu ia cintai sungguh-sungguh?

Dengan hati-hati kau mulai melepas lengannya yang melingkar di tubuhmu. Kau berdiri dan menatap wajahnya, merasa air mata kembali berkumpul di sudut matamu.

Seandainya mungkin... Kau sangat ingin berada di sini, berada di sisi pemuda yang sangat kau cintai. Tetapi takdir telah mempunyai rencana lain untukmu... Untuk dirimu yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam cinta...

Karena waktu yang tidak tepat saat mempertemukan kalian...

* * *

**You need someone  
Willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever  
Baby, that's something I can't do**

* * *

Kau bukanlah orang yang mampu memberikan semua yang kau bisa untuk dirinya... Kau terlalu egois. Bahkan sekalipun kau memberikan waktumu dan hidupmu untuk dapat bersamanya, itu tidaklah cukup...

* * *

**Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need**  
**But that would be a lie.**

* * *

Kau bisa saja mengatakan padanya bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Namun itu hanyalah kebohongan semata. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kaulah satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan, saat kau sendiri tidak cukup mampu untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri?

* * *

**I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye.**

* * *

Pada akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa satu-satunya hal yang dapat kau lakukan hanyalah membuatnya merasa sakit yang tak tertahankan dan membiarkannya menangis sendirian...

Menyedihkan... Karena hanya kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang mampu kau ucapkan, tanpa adanya satu kepastian yang dapat kau berikan untuknya...

* * *

**I hope someday you can find someway to understand  
I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go but deep in my heart I know  
This is the kindest thing to do.**

* * *

Dengan langkah pelan kau berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Sebuah koper kecil sudah tergeletak manis di sisi sofa. Sejenak kau hanya diam terduduk di sana. Kau tahu, kau harus melakukan ini untuknya. Semua orang telah mengutuk hubungan kalian. Kalian tidak seharusnya bersama, itulah kata-kata yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Sungguh menyakitkan mengingat bagaimana mereka memandang kalian. Kalian berdua hanyalah insan yang jatuh cinta, jadi apakah jatuh cinta itu merupakan dosa? Pantaskah cinta yang ada di antara kalian menjadi alasan bagi orang-orang untuk meninggalkan kalian?

Yah... mungkin keputusanmu ini memang egois, namun inilah yang terbaik yang dapat kau berikan untuknya.

* * *

**You'll find someone  
Will be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me.**

* * *

Akan ada banyak orang yang berada di sampingnya, yang bisa mencintainya dalam banyak hal. Kau memang telah memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, tapi siapa yang akan tahu. Mungkin akan ada seseorang di luar sana yang dapat memberikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik untuknya dibandingkan dirimu. Bahkan dalam hal cinta...

* * *

**Oh, I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie.**

* * *

Dan kenyataannya, semua kata cinta yang kau ucapkan hanyalah kata semu tanpa makna, kebenaran tanpa kepastian, sebuah impian tanpa kenyataan...

* * *

**I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye.**

* * *

Seandainya bisa, kau ingin menghapus dirinya dalam hidupmu. Menangis dan meneriakkan namanya. Menyadarkan dan meyakinkan dirinya hanya untuk mengatakan betapa dirimu terlalu mencintainya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang menyakitkan ini.

* * *

**Leaving someone  
When you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you.**

* * *

Kau telah melakukan kesalahan... Ya... Mencintai dirinya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu... Kesalahan termanis yang pernah kau lakukan... Kau telah jatuh cinta padanya dengan seluruh yang kau punya dalam hidupmu...

* * *

**Oh, I don't wanna leave you  
Baby, it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye.**

* * *

Kalau saja kau punya sedikit kekuatan untuk menahan diri untuk tidak pergi... tapi kau tahu jika kau tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya, kalian hanya akan membuat lebih banyak lagi kesalahan. Sekejam inikah takdir bagi cinta kalian?

Kau mengambil selembar kertas dan pena dan menulis sesuatu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya dapat kau tulis tanpa mampu kau katakan. Terlalu menyakitkan bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Kau melipat kertas itu dan menutupnya. Kau meletakkannya di meja kaca, dan beranjak pergi membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah miliknya.

* * *

**Oh, I don't wanna leave you  
Baby, it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye.**

* * *

**The next day...**

Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia menggerak-getakkan tangannya, mencoba mencari sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia segera bangun saat menyadari apa yang ia cari sudah tidak ada. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukannya. Ia tampak panik untuk sesaat. Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar. Sepasang mata _sapphire_nya menangkap sebuah surat putih yang diletakkan di meja kaca. Segera saja ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

* * *

**Baby, it's never gonna work out  
I love you, goodbye.**

* * *

Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya, ia bahkan tidak mampu membaca kalimat terakhir dari surat itu. Ini terlalu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

"Jadi akhirnya kau meninggalkan aku ..." gumamnya. Ia tertawa miris. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sesak... Perih... hingga hanya air mata dan teriakan yang bisa mewakili seluruh perasaannya sekarang...

Surat itu pun jatuh perlahan dari tangannya dan mendarat di lantai bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir dari surat itu yang terus-menerus tergiang dalam pikirannya.

_**Sometimes saying I Love You, is like saying Goodbye.**_

_**I Love you Naruto-kun, Goodbye,**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata.  
**_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
